Never say Never
by Raven Pendent
Summary: Serena makes a bet with Darien but can Darien come out "untouched"? S/D and maybe Senshi/Generals


Never say Never Raven Pendent I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters in this story. R (probably for later content) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~ Serena mumbled under her breath as she ran to school. She had woken up late..again. 'It wasn't her fault she couldn't get up on time. Being seventeen and going to late night parties took their toll on a girl.' Serena thought as she skid in to her class. The teacher looked at her with some distaste then in a soft but firm voice said, " Miss Tuskino, you're in college now and signed up for what time your classes begin. Please do try to make it on time!" With that said she turned back to the board she was writing at. Serena dejectedly found a seat and sat down. At nineteen she would put any model to shame. Her hair cascaded down her back like a golden waterfall and she had developed out her fourteen year old body into a woman's. She also had an air of confidence about her as she sat there staring at the teacher. All that woman does is drone on and on. I hate Psychology! I can't wait till this class is over! Serena stared at the clock...3:00..3:01..Grrrrrrrr! Stupid clock! An hour later.Serena started to drift as the teacher dismissed class. About damn time! Serena lazily got up from her seat and went out the door slothfully. "SERENA!" yelled a familiar voice. Serena turned to find Mina running down the college hallway towards her and couldn't help but smile. She had known her friend since seven. They had met at Myrtle Beach. Serena had been making a sand castle when Mina came and asked if she could help. ~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~ Serena silently pasted some more wet sand to her growing castle while humming to her self in contentment. She was dressed in a pink bathing suit and she was covered in sand. "Hi, may I help?" Said a small girl that looked around her age. She had blonde hair like Serena but it was tied in a red bow at the back of her head. "My name is Mina Johnson. What's your name?" Asked the girl now known as Mina. "Serena." Said little Serena as she gazed at the girl before her. " I came here from Colorado! My Mommy and Daddy needed a break they said so I came along with them. Will you be my friend Serena?" Said Mina looking at Serena pleadingly. Serena smiled and said, "Yep!" Mina quickly got up from where she sat and hugged Serena for all she was worth. "We'll be best friends forever!" Cried the young Mina as they got back to creating their Mystical sand castle. ~~~~~~~~End of Flashback~~~~~~~~ Serena decided to make this fun and pretended to ignore Mina as she slowly started to walk away. "Serena TUSKINO!! Wait up! I know you can hear me!" Yelled the desperate Mina as she made her way through the throng of college students. When she finally got to Serena they had walked all the way out of the college building and into the parking lot, Mina still desperately trying to catch up to Serena. "Serena..cough.cough..you will never ..do ..that again.to your ...best friend." Mina said as she gasped for breath. Serena just laughed at the girl while leaning against one of the cars for support. She always did love torturing Mina to the point of no end. "So where to Mina? The arcade maybe?? So you can drool over guys..cough..Andrew..cough." Serena said looking at her friend that was still trying to find her bearings. She smiled when Mina finally got situated and put her hands on her hips in her "ready to scold" stance. "I will have you know I am completely over Andrew. Thank you very much!" Mina griped as she stuck her nose in the air and started walking towards Serena's car. Both girls got in the car laughing and talking and drove down the road to meet the girls at the arcade. No matter how old they got they always liked the place. " So Mina, is the party at your place or mine this weekend?" Serena said while turning into the parking lot of the arcade. "It's at your place. Oh, and remember that we are allowed to invite guys! YAY!!" Mina squealed. "WHAAAA!!!! Since when did we make that deal??? You never told me about this!" Serena shrieked Mina looked at her blankly for a moment then tilted her head to the side and said, "I thought I told you. Oh well, I told you now anyway. Not to mention I already told Andrew, Malcolm, Nathan, Zander, Jarden, Darien, and Andrew's girlfriend Rita." Mina finished with a huge smile on her face, while her friend Serena on the other hand was about to fall over from shock. Here I am being kind enough to host the party at my house and they don't even give me fair warnings when they have a new idea. Not to mention the invited the Jerk! Serena shook her head and slowly walked to the arcade with Mina skipping next to her. As they walked through the door Serena looked up to find the usual, Rei, Ami, and Lita all sitting at the same table. Ami reading one of her books, Rei and Lita arguing over something, no doubt guys. Serena then turned to the counter to find Andrew grinning and waving and in front of him the jerk. She looked at him for a moment then thought to her self, ' this is going to be one long weekend.' `````````~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~````````````to be continued This is my first fanfic so be nice and also brutally honest! And don't worry the fun is yet to come..heeeheee. And REVIEW please. 


End file.
